The present invention relates generally to a design system and in particular to an augmented reality design system for use in designing articles.
Augmented reality systems have been previously proposed. Kobayashi et al. (U.S. patent application publication number 2005/0174361) teaches an image processing method and apparatus. Kobayashi teaches a position and orientation stylus for use in a mixed reality system. The stylus is used to orient a virtual object with respect to a real model. Kobayashi teaches that a user may use the stylus to touch the real model. The system is then able to determine the position and orientation of the real object and align the virtual object accordingly.
German patent number 20203367 teaches a system for early visualization of a vehicle design model in three dimensional form. The device generates a set of data for a vehicle or part of a vehicle. Another device generates a virtual reality model using the data set to be stored in memory. A control device overlays a real model of a vehicle with the virtual reality model using augmented reality. A projection device in the form of a monitor depicts the vehicle model.
The related art lacks provisions for efficiently designing an article in real time using an augmented reality system.